Despacito
|artist = ft. |year = 2017 |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |pictos = 99 |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |nogm = 3|lc = |choreo = Céline Rotsen KitsaisFile:CelineDespacito.png|perf = Guillaume Lorentz (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Yohann Hebi Daher (P3) Laure Dary (P4) }} "Despacito" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man with short black hair and beard. He wears a pink hat with a yellow stripe, square sunglasses, a yelow tank top, a fuchsia bracelet on his left wrist, an indigo glove, dark purple shorts, fuchsia short socks and cobalt blue shoes with dark purple laces and white soles. He resembles . P2 P2 is a woman with black hair in two buns tied with pink laces. She wears round sunglasses, a denim vest, a black and gold necklace, a fuchsia bra, two bracelets on her left wrist (a blue one and a fuchsia one), a purple glove and dark purple sandals. P3 P3 is a man with short black hair. He wears a light blue reversed cap, square sunglasses, a black necklace, a fuchsia low-necked T-shirt, brown leather bracelets on his left wrist, an orange glove, dark blue pants and yellow shoes with fuchsia laces and soles. He resembles . P4 P4 is a woman with black hair in two dreadlocks and little mint green bows. She wears round sunglasses, a yellow crop top with fringes on the bottom, a fuchsia bangle on her left forearm and other yellow and fuchsia bracelets on her left wrist, a mint green glove, a pair of denim shorts and dark purple sandals. Background Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: Swing your right arm to the right. Gold Move 2: P1 and P3 join P2 and P4s' left hands, while P2 and P4 put their right hand on their chest. Gold Move 3: DespacitoGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1 DespacitoGoldMoveGIF.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Despacito GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Despacito GM3.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia *''Despacito'' is the second song by Daddy Yankee in the series after Limbo. *The clean version of the song is used, thus "de peligro" (from " ") is replaced with " ". In addition, " ", " " (from " " and " "), " " (from the line " ", " " and the entire line " " are censored. ** Although "gritos" is censored, the last time "Hasta provocar tus gritos" is sung, it is not censored. ** In the last verse, "I can move…", from the English remix, is sung instead of "Para que mi…". ** This is the fifth time a non-English word is censored, after María, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), Daddy and Chantaje. *** However, instead of showing "..." for each word that is censored in the line, it only appears once. * In the UK preview, the coaches’ outfits turn to a lighter shade in the part from "Quiero ver bailar tu pelo" to "Y que olvides tu apellido". The pictograms turn lighter as well but, unlike the outfits, the keep their changed colors for the rest of the preview. ** This detail does not appear in the Gamescom version of the game. * The pictograms become lighter as well, but they keep these changed colours even after the end of that part. * P4’s hair is similar to the hair of P2 of Worth It (Extreme Dance Crew). * Even though Luis Fonsi only says "Fonsi" at the beginning of the song, in the lyrics this appears "Ay Fonsi", like in the music video of the song. * In the thumbnail for the UK preview, the coaches are stretched horizontally. Gallery Game Files Despacitogamecube.png|''Despacito'' Behind the Scenes DespacitoBTS1.png|Behind the scenes 1 DespacitoBTS2.png|Behind the scenes 2 DespacitoBTS3.png|Behind the scenes 3 Screenshots Despacito preview comp.png|Graphics comparision in the preview gameplays Others Video.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/wall-91671333_7734 (Translation: "It's way more interesting to watch domino falling slooowly.") Maxresdefault-21.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Despacito thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) ‏‏לכידה.JPG|P3 & P4 Beta color scheme Videos Official Music Video Luis Fonsi - Despacito ft. Daddy Yankee Teasers Just Dance 2018 Despacito by Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee Official Track Gameplay US DESPACITO - LUIS FONSI & DADDY YANKEE JUST DANCE 2018 OFFICIAL HD Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - Despacito (Gamescom Gameplay) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Daddy Yankee Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Clean versions Category:Shortened Songs